Drache Empire
The Drache Empire is an ancient empire centralized in the Southern reaches of the New World. It is an ancient monarchy, its origins dating back beyond the creation of the Alliance. 700 years ago, not long after the foundation of the World Government, the Empire launched a war of imperialism. The war that was incredibly violent, and few lands did not know its horror. The Drache were dealt a bloddy defeat however, and their Empire crumbled. General Information The Drache Empire's homeland is located on a small continent called "Fire Island". The land is volcanic by nature, and tropical in terms of biome. There is miminal knowledge of the Empire, and what little is known was surppressed by the Government. Kingdom Information *Kingdom Name: Drache *Current Emperor: Dragonicas Smaug *Important People: Amerigor, Insio, Columbar, Sereden *Current Affilation: itself *Poneglyph: no *Current Population: 60 million people (including conquered) Architecture Drache architecture bears a resemblance to ancient Persian or Assyrian architecture. Two recurring colors are red and gold. Buldings are square, and put close together, to invoke the feeling of a nest. The roofs are generally open, and people often rest on the tops. Roads are narrow, and often can only go one direction at any given time. The Drache Imperial Palace is a large, spiraling tower. At the top is a garden with a pool in the center. Looming over the top of the tower is a sculpture of a dragon. Notable Locations Serith The Empire's capital, located in the caldera of an extinct volcano. It is described by some as the "Cramped City", since the buildings are very title picked. In the very center, is a tower that serves as the Imperial Palace. Moradin A fishing port located at the edge of a penninsula on Fire Island. It is the location of the Drache Imperial Army's main base, and if one wants to attack Fire Island, they have to attack the Penninsula first. Culture The Drache are imperialist by nature. They believe that power and prosperity does not come naturally, and must be taken by force. While the Drache do not believe themselves to be necessarily surperior to others, they do consider that other people are disadvantaged for not being in the Empire. After the Drache's failed invasion of Paradise, the monarchy lost much of its power, and it began to revert into the hands of the ministers. It was not until the reign of Smaug's father, that power returned directly into the hands of the Emperor or Empress. A common image appearing throughout Drache architecture and artwork is the dragon. Dragons are sacred in Drache belief systems, and the Emperor is referred to as the "Great Dragon". As an extentsion of this, whenever the Emperor dies, and the Draco Draco no Mi is reincarnated (always somewhere on Fire Island), the people seek it out. When it is found, its immediatly delievered to the new Emperor, so that he may eat it, and gain the power of the dragon. History Ancient History The Drache Empire is one of the oldest civiliations in the world, dating back to before the creation of the even the Great Kingdom. Its capital is in the New World, and since few people dare go there, not much is known about the Drache. What is known, but not particularly widely, is that at least 700 years ago, the Drache Empire invaded the World Government, intent on achieving dominion over the whole world. Kingdom after kingdom fell to its army, as the Drache appeared unstoppable. One country that got hit particularly hard was Amazon Lily. Nearly a third of its population was wiped out in the war, and in response, the reigning Empress decided to permamently lock up Amazon Lily's borders. The Drache were eventually defeated, and pushed all the way back to Fire Island, where a blockade existed for at least a decade, before the World Government left. The Drache were left a third-rate, broken people, nursing a deep hatred for the world. Not much is currently known about the war around the world. Many aspects of the war were wiped from records, so people don't in anyway question the Government's rule. Most people have an idea that there was some great conflict early in history, but not much is known beyond that. Trivia *"Drache" is German for "dragon", befitting the dragon theme the Empire has. Category:World Government Category:Locations Category:New World Locations